Legend of Zelda: Light of the Moon
by crystalrose4
Summary: We all know how Link saves the day (we control him!). But we know nothing about how Princess Zelda deals with her problems. This story takes place in an all new adventure in Zelda's POV.
1. Introduction

Legend of Zelda: Light Of The Moon  
  
Intro  
  
Disclaimer: "Taking Over Me" belongs to Evanescence.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
You don't remember me  
  
But I remember you  
  
I lie awake and try so hard  
  
Not to think of you  
  
But who can decide what they dream?  
  
And dream I do...  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breath  
  
You're taking over me *  
  
Have you forgotten all I know  
  
And all we had?  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
And touched my hand  
  
I knew you loved me then  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breath  
  
You're taking over me*  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face  
  
If I look deep enough  
  
So many things inside that are  
  
Just like you are taking over  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~ 


	2. Betrayal

Legend of Zelda: Light of the Moon  
  
Chapter one: Betrayal  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own any part of Legend of Zelda  
  
** A/N: Not everybody knows this (even I didn't for a while), but most of Link's adventures have been dealt with by his ANCESTORS. Yes, Link at Koholint Island and Link as a Kokiri were different Links (and different Zeldas)(that also includes the Link with the sister, Aryll).  
  
Anyways, that being said, I'd like to note that these characters are ANCESTORS too. Please don't make me repeat this. **  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
It was the smell of smoke that yanked Princess Zelda from her sleep, however fitful it already was. The sleeping sand still clung to her eyelids, making it harder for her to see, as she forced herself awake and jumped (or rather fell) from bed.  
  
Seeing no flames intruding her bedroom, she slipped into a simple yet elegant gown, and poked her head out into the hall for inspection. The fire was creeping closer and closer to from the left, but the right side remained seemingly untouched.  
  
As Zelda raced down the hall to her right, a feeling of unease and suspicion outweighed her fear. No one else was running around frantically. And upon further examination, all the rooms around her were vacant. They couldn't have already evacuated: the servant's loyalty was strong, and they would have at least woken her. No, something was wrong here. Why were all the corridors swimming in flames except the ones leading towards the throne room? Zelda suddenly felt like a mouse caught in a maze.  
  
Approaching the throne room gave Zelda an awful sight. Her mother and father dangled in the air by magic, choking on the energy ropes that bound their air passages. Zelda gasped softly, and her eyes trailed down to their captor, a completely foreign man with cascading red hair. But the sight that shocked her most was the man standing to the right of him, her brother.  
  
"Brother!" Zelda shouted in dismay and shock. "What are you doing? What is going on?"  
  
Her brother tensed and ignored her, but the red haired man turned around to greet her, dropping her parents to the floor, where they lay unmoving.  
  
"Ah, Princess. So good of you to join us." He chuckled menacingly. His voice was strong and deep, and held authority.  
  
"What have you done to my parents, you monster?" She demanded. Zelda refused to let the tears that threatened to spill trickle down her face. She wouldn't show any weakness.  
  
"Monster?" The man laughed and 'tsk'ed at her. Then he took a step forward, and Zelda immediately stepped back. "Now, now. We can't be having that." He raised his hand to her, and she felt herself being raised up and drawn forward. By the time Zelda got over her shock enough to struggle, the man was caressing her cheek.  
  
"Keep your hands off of her, Ganondorf!" Her brother demanded as he stepped between the man and her.  
  
Ganondorf simply smiled. "You didn't tell me how beautiful your sister is."  
  
"You'll keep your hands off of her." Her older brother repeated, his eyes dangerous. "The deal was for you to keep her alive, and that was IT."  
  
Zelda felt ice crawl up her spine at these words. "Deal?" she stuttered. Sadness replaced the shock on her face, which was quickly replaced by anger. "Deal? How could you? You traitor! You killed our parents!" Her brother turned to her, his eyes reflecting guilt and regret.  
  
"Zelda... I'm sorry... I... I won't ask you to understand..." He tried to grasp her hands, but she slapped his away.  
  
"Understand? I hope not, I do not think you would be able to explain!" Zelda couldn't help it; she felt a tear race down her cheek.  
  
"Zelda..." Her brother attempted, but Zelda cut him off.  
  
"Tell me, BROTHER, what is in it for you? What do you think will become of Hyrule by dealing with this man?"  
  
Behind her brother, Zelda heard Ganondorf snort. "Princess, you worry too much about Hyrule. It was only a matter of time before I conquered this kingdom anyways. Your brother understood this, and made a deal with me. He would give me access to the triforce, and in return, you and your brother keep your lives and your freedom."  
  
"Is this true?" Zelda asked her brother in disbelief. "Do you have such little faith in our father that you thought Hyrule would fall into this man's hands?"  
  
"Princess, you have no idea how much power I truly possess. Your brother could have let you perish, but instead he decided to save you and help me obtain what I'm looking for. This makes it much easier."  
  
"Oh? So now this is all for me?" It was more sarcasm than question.  
  
Ganondorf chuckled at her retort and turned to her brother. "Well, now that she knows our plot, I say we lock her up. Only temporarily, of course. Can't have the young lady attempting any heroics."  
  
There was only a slight hesitation before Zelda's brother took her elbow in his hand and led her to the dungeons. It was then that Zelda remembered the fire. "The castle is on fire!"  
  
Her brother kept his violet eyes forward, masked in a hard look of determination that made him look older than his nineteen years of age. "Prince Ganondorf has it under control. He will not let the fire get out of hand."  
  
"Prince?" Zelda spluttered. "They were now descending a spiral stone staircase.  
  
"He is a prince of thieves." He explained.  
  
"Only a title to mock real royalty." She spat. They hit the last step, and her brother grabbed a torch from a bracket on the wall, lighting the unlit torches as they walked.  
  
"I'm sorry." He murmured as they reached the cells. They were cold, and dingy. Dust clung to every bit of stone that wasn't occupied by cobwebs. Like the rooms upstairs, these were also deserted.  
  
"You have much to be sorry about." Zelda replied as she walked into the damp cell. Her brother saw her look around in unease, obviously not wanting to touch the filthy floor or bunk.  
  
"I will get you a couple of pillows and blankets." He stated as he disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Zelda watched him go calmly. In her current position, she could not do much, except hope. And hope she would, for the last thing she had seen before she awoke was a boy, around age sixteen like her, with the blue eyes and blond hair of a pure Hylian.  
  
He was carrying the legendary Master Sword.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
** A/N: The brother will remain unnamed unless you guys can review and give me some good ideas. ** 


	3. Legend

Legend of Zelda: Light of the Moon  
  
Chapter Two: Legend  
  
Disclaimer: I do not any of the Zelda games.  
  
** A/N: Only one review. Sigh, how depressing. Well, whatever, I know this story will get better. Anyways, this is a really short chapter. That's what you get for not reviewing.**  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Zelda's captivation gave her plenty if time to think, which may or may not have been a good thing. But as much as she tried to think of the mysterious boy from her dream, her mind kept drifting to her brother.  
  
He had never shown any signs of disloyalty before. Sure, he argued with his father some, but only an amount that was normal for all families. Was this sudden change of heart really all for her? He had always been protective of her, and was her best friend, but how could he stand there and watch their parents die? He was almost like a completely different person. Could he have been brainwashed? Yes, of course. That was it. She knew her brother cared about Hyrule almost as much as she did. No way he could have possibly done something so malicious willingly.  
  
"You look bored staring at the wall." Zelda jumped at the sudden intrusion into her thoughts. She turned her head and saw her brother's tall form kneeling down on the other side of the bars. "I brought you some food... and a book." He continued, not looking up. His blond bangs fell past his eyebrows and hid his eyes.  
  
"You need a haircut." Zelda's response surprised her brother, and he looked up quickly before looking back down. "It's falling past your ears." Zelda kept the conversation light; she didn't want to lose hope by talking about Ganondorf.  
  
"Yes." He agreed quietly, pushing the items he brought through a special made gap in the bars. He understood her choice in topic, and refused to bring up anything else as well.  
  
"What book did you bring me?" Zelda knelt down on the thick comforter covering the floor and helped her brother fit the bundle through the opening. She was trying with all her heart to forgive him.  
  
Zelda picked up the book and opened the thick front cover to read the title. " 'The Dragon and the Jewel.' Is it about how the hero saves the princess?"  
  
Zelda said this before realizing and instantly bit her tongue. Her brother didn't pretend he didn't hear, and looked her straight in the eyes as he spoke.  
  
"I'm sure he saves the princess AND the kingdom."  
  
Saying that, her brother stood up and ascended the staircase, calling over his shoulder, "I'll bring you some more books tomorrow, if you like."  
  
Zelda wondered at her brother's words as she flipped the page and started the book. What had he meant? Was he planning something?  
  
Zelda decided to quit thinking and began to read. Time seemed to slow down when she was thinking, and the more time she spent in his dingy cell, the closer she was to insanity.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
When the words began to blur and run together, Zelda finally closed the book and yawned. Her stomach growled slightly, and she remembered the food her brother brought her. Zelda lifted the cloth that lay over plate and saw an apple, a couple slices of chicken, and corn. Not exactly gourmet, but she supposed it really was compared to the bread and cheese she was expecting.  
  
She took the apple and left the rest, most likely cold by now. Did her brother plan to only feed her once a day?  
  
As she bit into her apple, she stood up and strolled over to a window she hadn't noticed before. Moonlight streamed in through the grating and fell in a puddle at her feet.  
  
She had always loved staring at the moon, ever since she was a little girl. Legend had it that if a person of pure heart and mind shot a light arrow into the moon when it was full, the path to a golden power would be revealed. Zelda was sure that the golden power was the triforce, and she was certain that Ganondorf would never be able to get his hands on it, for he was neither pure of heart nor mind. She smiled in satisfaction as she thought of this. Hyrule had hope after all.  
  
"Princess!" An urgent whisper sounded behind Zelda, and she turned, thinking it would be her brother. Instead, she faced a youth slightly taller than she wearing a green tunic with matching shorts. He wore stout brown leather boots and a dented shield on his back that hung over a sheathed sword. His face was the one from Zelda's dream.  
  
Zelda ran up to the bars. "You! You're the one from my dream! How did you know to find me here?"  
  
He smiled. "Because I dreamed of you too. My name is Link."  
  
Link. Where had she heard that name?  
  
"My name is Zelda."  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Cliffhanger! Yay! Okay, not really.  
  
Does anybody know what those bird-people and leaf-people are called in Wind Waker? 


End file.
